The present invention relates to motor vehicle suspension systems, and more particularly to an independent front suspension having a one-piece torsion bar which functions as the left and right front suspension springs, the left and right front wheel positioning members and as the front anti-foll stabilizer bar.
Related prior art includes British Patent Nos. 1,022,149 and 1,207,068 both of which relate to vehicle suspension systems of the torsion bar spring type. In British Patent No. 1,022,149 the suspension is nonindependent with the wheels being interconnected by a rigid axle. A generally loop shape torsion bar spring connects the transverse axle to the vehicle frame. British Patent No. 1,207,068 discloses an independent suspension in which the vehicle frame is supported on the left and right front wheels by both a one piece torsion bar and a transverse leaf spring.